


fall from the heavens for you

by grassdirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Mutual Pining, my silly excuse to write pretty poetry and prose :), sun god! iwaizumi hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassdirt/pseuds/grassdirt
Summary: i’d lay my pale body across your golden altar to see youglisten with flame as i fall from the skythese burns that paint my flesh achebut never as much missing you.-when a grieving tooru meets a disgruntled hajime, he knows he could never take his eyes off him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	fall from the heavens for you

The sky’s black the day Tooru’s world unravels.

When his sister runs into the parlor, skin flushed from icy winter winds. Tooru lounges lazily across a kline*, slender legs draped upon the cushioned arm. He’s about to gripe about the door being left open— _bugs are going to get in!_ —when he glances up to see her expression.

Tooru’s always been good at reading people. Anger, happiness, attraction- that one’s all too common- he’s witnessed them all. But the look on his sister’s face. There’s nothing dramatic about it, nothing like the wailing masks he’d seen so often in plays. No, the face his sister is wearing is so much worse. Her expression has gone blank, her eyes cold. Red lips part to whisper two words.

_“Mom’s dead.”_

* * *

The funeral’s fine. Quiet. Tooru’s mom hated the quiet.

Issei, the blacksmith’s son, finds him first. His usual deadpan smirk has fallen, his hair unkempt. In his hands he tightly clutches a bouquet of flowers. He clears his throat. “ … Sorry.”

He hands the bouquet over, shifting his weight to the left. Tooru breath catches a bit in surprise. “Daisies. You remembered she liked daisies.”

Issei offers a small smile. “It’d be hard to forget. She put them everywhere, remember?”

“...yeah.”

Then he’s alone again. The funeral passes monotonously, Tooru graciously accepting condolences, with Issei and Takahiro, the baker’s son, flanking his side, leading away conversations that may pierce through his suppressed facade.

> Hanako of Ble Kastro is buried in the midst of winter. She had instructed her family to lay her to rest in a field of wildflowers beside their estate. The soil is frozen when the city’s men go to dig her grave. Three shovels snap in half, with another three bent so viciously they could not be considered shovels any more than a amature attempt at sculpting. With her husband already dead, the home is now under charge of her eldest son, seventeen year old Tooru, whose place at the head of the household Hanako had been serving as a regent of sorts. Her family prays ceaselessly to the goddess Persephone for passage to a blessed afterlife.

Tooru dreams of nothing as winter gasps for its final breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> * an ancient greek couch
> 
> -
> 
> that's the prologue,,, the rest of the chapters will be longer i promise <333 since this is (vaguely) set in ancient greece, i'll be referring to the characters by their first names.
> 
> kudos and comments feed my soul and are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
